The present invention relates to a remote water shut-off module for use by the disabled and infirm and more particularly to a remote water shut-off system utilizing a shaft guide and ball plunger which engage upon the ignition of electrical current at the decision of the user.
While inventions which include remote control and/or electrically operated valve apparatus exist (see Atherton, U.S. Pat. No. 1,585,816 and Hibbard, U.S. Patent reissue number Re 17,689), none of the current art provides for the expeditious, remote shut-off of the flow of water in a plumbing emergency by the use of an electrically operated plunger which is fitably engaged inside of a shaft and connected to a ball to cease the flow of water before it enters into the system of plumbing pipes and connectors.